


Can't Help It

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: At Arms Length [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is a proud and dedicated baseball team captain with confidence bigger than Mingyu's ass, but he gets insecure when it comes to Wen Junhui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> I died from [this](http://seungcheolchoi.co.vu/post/144527031237) and rose from my grave to write another JunCheol.

Jun’s smile was the oasis in his desert. The food for his hunger. The medicine for his sickness. It made him happy. 

But this time, it brought a pang in Seungcheol’s chest.

That’s because the smile wasn’t directed to him. It was for the wavy haired boy sitting right next to Jun. 

“Vernon!” Seungcheol could hear Jun’s voice calling out the boy’s name as they were laughing about something Seungcheol didn’t know. 

Seungcheol put his left cheek on the cafeteria table and just stared at the window.

“What’s wrong?” Chan asked with worry in his voice. Meanwhile, Jeonghan, Jisoo, and Mingyu just rolled their eyes.

Still not lifting his face up, Seungcheol answered with a mopey voice, “They’re together all the time.”

“Uh... Not all the time, but yeah. You see them together a lot. They’re what you call best friends,” said Jisoo. Seungcheol let out a whine and earned a sigh from the cat-eyed boy.

Mingyu chimed in, “You weren’t like this before. Why?”

“Usually there’s Seungkwan so I felt safe. But nowadays it’s just the two of them. Where’s Seungkwan anyway?”

Jeonghan asnwered, “You’re not the only one who’s struck in love. Seungkwan is busy getting his love and makes effort for it. Unlike you, who just mope here.”

Seungcheol finally lifted his face from the table. He wanted to protest but he saw the look in his friends’ faces and decided to shut his mouth.

“Aren’t you guys going on dates?” asked Chan.

“Yes!”

“Did you spill some food on him?”

“Or throw up on him?”

“No! Why do you think I’d do that?” Seungcheol glared at Jisoo and Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan put his hand over his mouth as he leaned to Jisoo and said in a not so hushed tone. “Maybe he just sucks at dating.” 

“No! Well... at least I don’t think so...”

“How many times did you went on a date,” asked Mingyu. 

“Twice. It’s kinda hard to match our free time.”

Mingyu nodded at Seungcheol’s answer. “Okay. At least you got him on a second date. And he still comes to bring lemons every practice, anyway. So it doesn’t look like he’s lost interest in you....”

“Then why are you so worried?” asked Chan.

“I don’t know... I just do, okay?”

Jeonghan grinned. “Our dear captain with confidence bigger than Mingyu’s ass, gets so insecure when it comes to Junnie. But sorry, Cheol. It’s not endearing at all.”

Seungcheol had words of retort ready on the tip of his tongue when he heard Mingyu said to Chan, “Is my ass _that_ big?”

**

This was not how Seungcheol had imagined dealing with the Vernon-problem. 

Yesterday Jun came to baseball practice with lemon honey slices as usual. But there was something different from the routine. He came with Vernon.

Seungcheol tried to act naturally, but his so-called friends decided to ruin his efforts by telling Jun and Vernon how he’d been feeling jealous because of Vernon. It resulted in Vernon apologizing fervently (he looked so sorry that Seungcheol felt a bit guilty) and Jun asking him to talk under the tree near the baseball club room at lunchtime today. 

After a few shy glances and awkward small talks, Jun finally asked why he felt jealous at Vernon.

Seungcheol replied. “Can’t you see him? He looks like Leonardo DiCaprio! The sway of his hair make people’s heart flutter!”

“You don’t look so bad yourself...”

Seungcheol was flattered, but he still felt uneasy.

“B-But you guys are like, close. You probably spend more time with him than with me.”

“Yes, but I think of him as a friend, and a brother, even though we’re not related,” said Jun, eyes looking straight at Seungcheol’s. Jun saw that Seungcheol relaxed, but not totally convinced. So Jun braced himself.

“And he doesn’t make me want to do this...” Jun said as he leaned forward. 

It was quick. Seungcheol didn’t even had time to process it. There was something soft on his lips, and the next second it was gone. Seungcheol blinked hard. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jun struggling to look at him while blushing furiously. 

It was the cutest thing Seungcheol had ever seen in his whole life. It’s not a good thing. Not at all, because now Seungcheol’s brain had completely shut down, leaving him stunned, and staring, and probably gaping.

Meanwhile Jun saw how Seungcheol froze from what he just did and colors began to drain from his face. 

“I... uh... I’m sorry. It’s rude of me.... I...” He felt his eyes hot and wet. This is riddiculous. He’s not the one who was wronged. Why did he feel like crying. 

Jun’s behavior woke Seungcheol from his trance. “Wha- No! You don’t have to be sorry! This is like a dream come true for me. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted it. Like, since I saw you going into the class next to mine, on first grade? Why are we never in the same class anyway. Oh crap, I sound like a creep.” The words came out from Seungcheol’s mouth like water from a broken dam.

This time it was Jun’s turn to be stunned. He looked at Seungcheol for a while before bursting into laughter, making the baseball captain confused. 

Why was he worried that Seungcheol would hate him for that? He knew they’d wanted each other for so long.

With the newfound realization, Jun said, “Can I kiss you again?”

Seungcheol’s brain had another meltdown.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this. What did I just write. It’s short and you can see me being lazy about the plot. I wrote this as a sort of rant on Cheol. I just _hate_ him. He looked so cute and comfy on Jun’s shoulder AND IT WAS BAD FOR MY HEART. 
> 
> Sorry, I’ll probably go on and on ranting about that gif so I’m cutting it here. Going back to my grave. Bye.


End file.
